The Lightning Thief: A New Light
by Emily Shrugs
Summary: Annabeth didn't expect her destiny to come in an unattractive, short boy named Percy, but she wasn't one to complain. Welcome to The Lightning Thief, retold and relived from Annabeth's perspective.
1. Mom Teaches Me Bullfighting: Annabeth

**This idea just randomly came to my head, and chances are it's not going to be finished, unless people really want me to. This is the first Percy Jackson book, The Lightning Thief, from Annabeth's perspective. It's going to be the same dialogue and events, same chapter names, but you'll hear her thoughts as the story unravels.**

**You might not find it interesting, since you already read everything and just heard Percy's thoughts through it, but who knows? This could either be a really good idea or a horrible train wreck. **

**Hope you like it, anyways.**

* * *

><p>I never really thought that my destiny would come in a semi-conscious, not particularly attractive twelve-year-old boy.<p>

I was sitting on the porch of the Big House with Chiron, both of us reading the same book. It was raining and the thunder was crashing outside of the boundaries of Thalia's tree, but it was completely dry and pleasant where we were. In a way, I wished that I could experience the rain for once, take a chance and be in the way of danger, but then my logic kicked in and I realized I would be dead in minutes.

For a few minutes, all I could hear was the rhythmic patter of rain from a block or so away. But then I heard something different, nothing that I'd ever heard before. It sounded like a boy sobbing, with complete and utter grief. Chiron glanced at me as the hair on my arms rose, but none of us moved. Eventually, the sounds became more literate, and it sounded more like someone crying out for his mom.

Both of us stayed seated until the person making the sounds came into view, just a few feet away, and upon seeing him the suspense immediately went away. It was only a boy, about my age, soaked with rain and blood and dragging a satyr that I recognized as Grover behind him. I stared at him as he made it to the steps, wobbled, and then collapsed on the floor.

I got up cautiously and approached the boy, but what I saw in his hand took my breath away. It was the horn of the Minotaur. I glanced at Chiron as he walked next to me and pointed at the horn. "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth." He murmured, motioning at the boy. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, but I said I'd be on point with the chapters, events and dialogue, and Annabeth came in at the very end of a chapter. Next chapter will be longer, and I will add in some stuff that I imagine would have happened while Percy was unconscious in the book, but I'm trying not to contradict any of the events that come later on, and it's pretty confusing. <strong>


	2. I Play Pinochle With A Horse: Annabeth

The boy was a lot heavier than Annabeth had imagined. For such a skinny kid, he weighed a lot, and she had to have some help from other campers to carry him inside.

Once they'd brought them in, she helped Grover regain some of his strength and gave him some ambrosia. Then she collapsed on the sofa, her clothes sopping wet from helping bring in the boy and the satyr inside. "So, what happened?" She said when Grover sloppily finished the food.

The poor goat looked miserable, beaten down and helpless. He glanced at both Chiron and me. "I'm just a bad satyr."

I sighed, rolling your eyes. "No, you're not, Grover. If what you ran into was a Minotaur, then there wasn't any way you could have prevented it." He groaned, as if imagining his world ending.

"Fine, then. Chiron, who is he?" I turned to the centaur, but he was already looking at me, concerned. I groaned, knowing what he was going to say. "You can't tell me, I'm guessing?"

He shook his head quietly. "It's for your own safety, Annabeth. Not safety from monsters, but safety from yourself." He leaned back in his wheelchair. "If I were to tell you what was coming, you would be reckless."

I rolled my eyes again, but somewhere inside if me, I figured he was right. If whatever Mr. D and Chiron had been talking about concerning the summer solstice had to do with the boy, then who knows what I would do to become part of it? I hadn't left Camp Half-Blood for years, though. Hadn't I earned my leave yet? Despite wanting to yell all of this to Chiron, I forced it down. "Could you at least tell me his name?"

This much, he told me without hesitation. "Perseus Jackson." And with that, he picked up his book and began to read again, as if there wasn't a half-dead boy in the room with us.

Over the next few days, I watched over the boy like a hawk, waiting for him to drift into consciousness and tell me what was going on. I claimed to just be making sure he didn't die, but all I wanted was information. Unfortunately, it seemed like the boy was completely out of it. He woke up only once or twice in the time he was asleep, and I hardly got anything out of him.

The only conversation I had with him was when he was still drifting in and out of consciousness. I was trying to feed him some food, because ambrosia couldn't keep him alive for long, but he was so messy it was almost impossible to do anything.

When his eyes fluttered open, I panicked slightly. "What's going to happen at the summer solstice?" I said quickly, making sure Chiron wasn't around.

The boy still looked pretty much like death, but he muttered through a mouthful of pudding, "What?"

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I figured I was asking too many questions at once, but I didn't have enough time. I heard footsteps on the porch outside, and glanced at him to see if he was going to say anything.

Unfortunately, he didn't. "I'm sorry, I don't..." His eyes closed as quickly as it had opened, and I spooned another bite into his mouth before anyone saw that he was awake.

On the day that he finally came to, I was on the porch of the Big House with Mr. D and Chiron, watching their pinochle game. I'd always wanted to play, and I figured I could beat both of them, but common sense told me not to. Better to not anger an already angry god for just a couple of drachmas.

The boy, Percy, hobbled onto the porch with Grover. I couldn't help but be proud of my handiwork. Days ago, the boy was on the brink of death, but I'd managed to heal him with just some ambrosia and nectar. I'd figured my effort would result in his death, but it went better than expected.

But when he walked up the steps, the first thing he did was point at Chiron and say in a slightly slurred voice, "Mr. Brunner!" Maybe my nursing skills hadn't gone as well as I thought it did.

As Percy met Chiron and Mr. D, I took a second to inspect him. Now that he wasn't pale and almost dead, he didn't look horrible anymore. He was skinny and short, but he hadn't eaten a full meal in days, so I didn't blame him. His hair was completely black and shaggy, and looked like it hadn't been washed in a week. His eyes were startling, though, changing from blue to green and back to blue, never seeming to be a specific color. But his eyes were the only memorable thing about him, and I grimaced at his pathetic image. _This_ was the boy the killed the Minotaur?

Chiron jerked me from my inspection when he motioned me forward. "Annabeth?"

I cautiously approached them, but the boy wasn't threatening or intimidating in the slightest bit. Chiron introduced me. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron," I said absently. I was about to walk away when I noticed that he was still holding the Minotaur horn, and he became more annoying with just that. Did he really have to be so arrogant? I looked back up at him, smirking. "You drool when you sleep." And then I walked away, aggravated.

Once I made it to cabin eleven, I finally looked back. He was still talking, still holding the horn, and I snorted. What did I expect, him to say thank you?

"Annabeth!" Luke's voice made me completely forget about Percy and turn towards where ever his voice was coming from. "Hey, Annabeth, what's up?"

My face turned red, but I desperately tried to keep a calm demeanor. "Hey, Luke, I need some help getting a bunk for this new guy, Percy." I grinned awkwardly, motioning to cabin eleven. "Chiron wants him in here."

He smiled cheerfully, nodding. "Sure, I'll go meet him once he's all settled." Then he waved and walked away, leaving me to be able to breath normally. I sighed, trying to cool my face. I really had to get things sorted out with myself.


End file.
